


Coming Out of Love

by KuroBakura



Series: After Hours (HIDDLESWORTH) Series [4]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris are about to do something big for the both of them. ...They are about to come out to their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Chris's Surprise...

Chris and Tom sat on the couch at Tom's place. They had there cellphones with them. Chris and Tom decided that they will come out to their parents...together. Chris decided to tell his parents first. Chris picked up his cellphone and looked at Tom.

“You'll be by my side the whole time?” Chris asked. Tom held his free hand his both of his.

“Of course, darling. I'll be right here.” Tom answered. Chris looked at his cellphone, unlocked it, scrolled through his contacts and took a deep breath.

“Here I go.” Chris said. He pressed the screen, and put it on speaker. The phone rang 3 times before someone picked up.

“Hello?” A voice said.

“Hi, Mom.” Chris said.

“Oh, Chris! It's so good to hear from you. How are you doing? How is your job treating you?” His mother asked.

“It is good to hear for you as well. I'm doing pretty good and my job is treating me wonderfully.” Chris answered.

“That's good, dear.” His Mom said.

“Who is that one the phone?” Another voice said. It was a deep male voice.

“It's your son, Chris.” His Mom said.

“OOH! Hey, Son!” The voice said.

“Hey, Dad.” Chris said, chuckling a bit. Chris is very close to his parents. Liam, on the other hand...not so much.

“How are you doing?” His Dad asked.

“Pretty good.” Chris replied. Chris silently took another breath.

“Um...Mom..Dad...can I talk to you about something important, please?” Chris asked.

“Sure!” the Mom said. Suddenly, Tom dropped his cup on ground and it made a thud noise.

“What was that?” The Mom asked.

“....I have a friend with me. And yes, I want him here when I talk to you both.” Chris told her.

“Oh okay. ...Can I put this on speaker?” the Mom answered.

“Go ahead. ..Is Liam there?” Chris asked.

“No. He is not here.” the Dad answered, now that phone is on speaker.

“Okay.” Chris asked. He waited for his parents to get comfortable.

“We are ready now, Chris. What is it that you want to talk to us about?” his Mom asked. Chris looked over at Tom for reassurance. Tom smiled and mouthed something to Chris.

“Go for it.” Chris took a breath, smiled and held the phone up to his mouth again.

“Chris? You okay?” the Dad asked.

“Um, yes. Mom, Dad...there is something I have wanting to tell you.” Chris told them.

“Yes?” the Mom said. Chris began to shed a tear. Tom kissed his cheek quietly.

“Son?” The Dad asked.

“Mon, Dad...I'm gay.” Chris said, feeling nervous. There was no response for a minute.

“Mom? Dad?” Chris asked.

“...Well...it's about time you said it. I already knew that you were gay!” the Dad said. Chris's eyes widened.

“HUH?! Since when?” Chris asked, shocked.

“Since you were about 10.” the Dad said.

“Same here, Chris.” the Mom said.

“So...you both aren't going to disown me?” Chris said.

“No! Why? You are our son. We do support Gay Rights as well. Chris, I rather you be who you are than not because...you are nice, kind, sweet, generous and simply amazing. To be honest, I'm glad that you got up the courage to tell us this. We love you very much.” the Mom said to Chris.

“And I do, too.” Tom whispered in to Chris's right ear.

“….Do you have a boyfriend that we should know about?” the Dad suddenly piped up. Tom and Chris looked at each other blushed.

“Go ahead and tell them.” Tom said. Chris turned around.

“Yes. Yes, I do. His name is Tom.” Chris told them.

“Does he treat you right?” the Dad asked.

“Yes. He is a gentleman and very kind.” Chris told him.

“As long as he doesn't hurt, he's fine in my book, then, Son.” the Dad said.

“Thanks, Dad.” Chris said. They talked for a few more minutes and then they hung up. Tom hugged Chris and he hugged him back. When they let go, they both took a breath.

“Well, that went way better than I expected.” Chris said.

“I agree. Your parents are amazing.” Tom told him. Suddenly, Chris kissed Tom quickly and looked at him.

“You turn, babe.” Chris said. Tom picked up his phone and took a breath.

“Here I go then.” Tom said. He pressed a button and the phone began to ring.

  



	2. Tom's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's Tom turn to come out to his parent...his Mom.

Tom took a breath and held his phone up to his mouth. He was REALLY dreading this but he promised Chris that they would do this together. Tom looked at Chris.

“I will be right here with you.” Chris said, reassuring Tom. The phone rang 4 times before someone picked up,

“Tom, darling!” a voice said through his phone.

“Hi, Mum.” Tom said.

“How are you?” she asked.

“Pretty good.” he answered.

“That's wonderful.” she answered back.

“Um...Mum...can I talk to you about something important, please?' Tom said. It was late in England so he had to be quick.

“Yes, Dear?” the Mom asked.

“Mom....um...I do not know who to put this lightly but...” Tom trailed off, suddenly beginning to panic internally. Chris held his hand tighter and kissed his cheek quietly.

“Sweetheart? What was it that you wanted to tell me?” Tom's mom asked.

“Mum...I know this is not easy to say but....I'm gay.” Tom said, with his eyes closed. Tom opened his eyes and his heart sunk when he looked on the screen.

“Tom?” Chris asked. Then all of a sudden, Tom burst out in to tears. Chris put his arms around Tom and held him close.

“She hung up on me! I know it we were not disconnected but it would have beeped.” Tom said, crying. Chris held him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

“I'm so sorry, Tom.” Chris said, trying not to cry himself.

“I mean, I know there was a chance that this would happen but...but...the way she reacted...that's not right! She should just have said something before she hung up. ...Oh God...my Mum just disowned me, Chris.” Tom said. Chris lifted up Tom's head and looked at him.

“Tom, do not worry about her. If she does that to her own son, then, she's not the Mother you thought she was. A parent or parents are suppose to have unconditional love for their child, regardless. If she can not love you for you...well...you do not need her in your life. I know it is a hard thing to handle and understand. Let me say one thing though...I will always be here and there for you. This is a promise.” Chris said. He looked at Tom, who was now smiling. Chris grabbed a tissue and gave it to Tom, who wiped his eyes with it.

“Thank you and you are right. As long as I have you, by my side. I'm happy.” Tom said. Tom kissed Chris and they cuddled on the couch. After an hour, Chris looked at Tom.

“Honey?” Chris suddenly asked.

“Yes?” Tom replied.

“You hungry.” Chris asked. Suddenly, Tom's stomach did a huge growl. They both began to laugh out loud. Suddenly...Chris's phone rang and he picked it up.

“Hello? Oh! Hey again, Mom and Dad!” Chris answered, He put his phone on speaker again.

“You alright?” his Mom asked.

“Yeah. Just hanging out with my friend.” Chris answered.

“The same one?” She asked.

“Yes, Mom.” Chris said. Tom looked up at Chris and smiled. He knew what Tom wanted to do.

“Would you both like to meet him?” Chris asked. Suddenly, Chris handed Tom his phone. Chris got up.

“I'm going to go get the menus. I'll be back.” Chris said. Tom put the phone up to his mouth.

“Hello?” Tom asked.

“Hi! You must be the friend?” the Mom said.

“Yep, I'm him.” Tom replied.

“You sound very nice.” the Mom said.

“Well, thank you.” Tom said, happily.

“...And very cute.” the Mom said.

“HONEY!” the Dad said. Tom began to laugh.

“Oh, darling. You know I love you.” The Mom said. Tom tried to stop laughing.

“Oh gosh, you have such an adorable laugh.” the Mom said.

“Eheheheheheheheheh...thanks.” Tom said.

“You are welcome.” The Mom replied. Suddenly, the Mom had an idea.

“Your name wouldn't happen to Tom, by any chance.” the Mom asked. Tom paused for a few seconds and Chris came out of the kitchen after hearing the question.

“Um...uh...” Tom said, then looked at Chris.

“Hello?” The Mom asked.

“Chris wants to talk to you.” Tom said.

“Oh okay. Nice meeting you.” The Mom said.

“You, too.” Tom said. He handed Chris the phone and ran upstairs to his room. Chris put his mouth to the phone and quietly sighed.

“Did I say something wrong?” She asked.

“Kinda but he knows you did not mean any thing by it.” Chris told her.

“Oh, dear. I am so sorry.” She said.

“Do not worry. He will be okay.” Chris replied.

“Okay. …..Chris?” She said.

“Yes?” Chris asked.

“That was Tom, wasn't it?” The Dad suddenly piped up. Chris sighed. They were going to find out sooner or later anyway.

“...Yes. That was Tom. That's not my friend...he's my boyfriend.” Chris told her, finally telling her the truth.

“Oh. ...He seems really nice.” She said.

“He is really is. I do not date mean people, Mom.” Chris said.

“I know.” the Mom said. Suddenly, Chris had an idea.

“Can I called you back in a minute?” Chris asked.

“Sure.” the Mom said.

“Thanks. Call you right back then.” Chris said. He hung up the phone and went up upstairs. Chris wanted Tom to know that everything was okay.

 

 

 


	3. To Be Loved and Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened to Tom, Chris and his parents decided to help feel better about the situation.

When Chris Got upstairs, he knocked Tom's bedroom door. He called his parents and told them what he was about to do. They both waited as Chris tried to get Tom to talk to him.

“Tom? You okay?” Chris asked.

“Yes.” Tom replied.

“My Mom did not mean any harm by what she asked. Can I come in?” Chris said.

“I know. I felt flustered and yes. Come on in. I am so sorry.” Tom said. Chris opened the door and handed him the phone.

“You can tell her that yourself.” Chris said, smiling. Tom looked up at Chris and then back down at the phone. He nervously took the phone.

“Hello?” Tom asked.

“Hey, Tom.” the Mom said.

“Hi. I just wanted to apologize for how I reacted.” Tom asked.

“It is fine, Tom. I understand. I'm not mad at all. Neither is Chris's father.” She told him.

“Thank you.” Tom said. Suddenly, Chris tapped Tom on Shoulder to let him know he was going to go downstairs and finish getting menus. Tom nodded and Chris left the room. A few minutes later, Chris returned and saw Tom smiling and hearing his Mother laughing.

“You are funny, Tom.” She said.

“Thanks.” Tom said.

“Hey, Tom?” The Dad suddenly piped up

“Yes?” Tom asked.

“Just wanted to let you know that even if your Mother does not accept you...we do.” The Dad said. Chris smiled and Tom shed a tear.

“Thank you so much.” Tom said, feeling happy.

“You're welcome.” the Dad said. As they were saying their good byes, Chris's dad said one more thing.

“Oh! One more thing, Tom.” the Dad said.

“Yes?” Tom asked.

“Actually, it's two things, if we ever met, I want one of your famous hugs. Also...you are perfect for my son.” He told Tom.

….Awe. Thank you.” Tom replied.

“You are very welcome.” he replied back to Tom. They finally said their goodbyes and hung up. Tom looked at Chris, who was smiling.

“Thanks, Chris.” Tom said.

“You are welcome and see. Even if your Mother does not accept you, there are many people who do.] as well besides me.” Chris said.

“True. ...I love you, Chris.” Tom said.

“I love you, too, cutie.” Chris said. Tom got off the bed and walked over to his boyfriend. They kissed and hugged each other.

“You still hungry?” Chris asked.

“Yes.” Tom replied. They let go and Chris held one of Tom's hands.

“Come on, lets order in tonight. My treat.” Chris said.

“Okay but let me pay for it. You made me feel better today and I love you.” Tom said.

“Alright then. Want to watch a movie? You can pick it out. Hey, lets watch something..Shakespearean.” Chris said. Tom's face lit up with joy and nodded when Chris said that. Chris smiled back and headed downstairs. Quoting Othello as they walked and held hands. Happily and in love.

 

 

_ **The End** _


End file.
